


Halleys Comet

by Mishthecat



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishthecat/pseuds/Mishthecat
Summary: When Fynns daily cycle of work, sleep, eat and repeat is broken by his grandfathers death. He inherits his Farm given to him in a will. Desperate to have a new life He leaves the city and everything else all behind to have a better tomorrow. But the misery of the city never leaves as he soon learns when he arrives.





	1. A New Tomorrow

Rain. Rain was the one thing I could hear. I could hear it through the dark, dimly lit office block, I could hear it through the endless grind of the office worker labouring on through to end their daily quota. I could hear it through the ticking of the clock they had. I could hear it through the quiet coughing and murmurs of the workers. 

They looked dead to me. They were all dressed in the same uniform, a grey and black suit with dark grey moccasins. Their black blazers emblazoned with the same Joja corp logo. The dull grey overtones blended in with the offices themselves. Dark and grey with no windows let sunlight in, to permeate through the dark. Their eyes reflected it too. They didn't have a glint of life in them as they were glued to the screen, scanning through the endless lines of lifeless code.  
I found it hard to believe that I used to be just like them. Then again, they certainly didn't have a wakeup call like I did. It took the death of my Grandfather to realise that life in the city was nothing more than a dead end and that nothing could ever truly be alive here. I found it funny that in order for to me to live I needed death to spur me on. 

His death meant that I had inherited the farm Hopebew. The letter of inheritance was given to me straight from him. I found it strange that despite being so close to the very end of his life, he looked happy and joyful. It was a stark contrast to what I was, miserable and beat down. I could remember him giving me one last smile as he told me to live my life happy and free. As he slipped the paper from his frail lifeless hands into my youthful ones not once did he ever look sad as he did so. 

That's when I realised I was never happy in the city, there was no need for passion or new ideas. Not when Joja held its vice like grip on the city. Breaking off what little ties I had left with my friends and pissing off my mother and sister I told them I'd be leaving for stardew valley. My friends broken down by the cycle of the city weren't affected much by me leaving but the same couldn't be said for my family. They were hurt by me leaving.

But I put the thought of my family aside, as I brought the courage up to bring my letter of resignation to the manager. His office was at the end of the office block, the thought of getting near it was giving me a horrible feeling deep within. It clawed within me wanting me to go back to my dark cubicle and work on just like the others. It wanted me to go back and say it was all just a stupid joke and that I never wanted to leave.

But I couldn't stop myself, my legs moved on their own accord, walking to the door. The feeling was starting to make me sick and I felt like retching right there and there but I realised that I couldn't back out now, not when I got this far. Taking a deep breath I rapped my knuckles on the door and waited in tense silence. I looked around the place knowing I’d probably never see this place ever again and I was honestly glad.

I waited for a little while longer before knocking on the door more firmly, hoping he would answer now. Silence followed through before I heard the clearly disgruntled voice which belonged to my manager. 

“Enter” once I heard his command I opened the door and went in. His office wasn't much either only having enough space for his desk, a coat hanger and a houseplant, but the one reason on why his office was coveted was because he had a window to the outside world. The view wasn’t much since it was covered with Joja owned condos. But when you’re confined in a miserable and dark office block anything would do. 

“What is it?” He glanced up from his work to stare at me and just like the others his eyes were dead and had no shine to them. He didn’t have much to show for ten years of hard work to Joja corp. All he had was a plant, a tiny office and was only paid a sliver more than what we were paid.

I walked up to his desk with my papers in hand and put it on his desk, I waited as he stopped his work, to glance at the papers . He raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

“Fynn Berensi? You want to leave us?” He gave me a look, incredulous at my decision.  
“I will not take this” He was clearly angry and dashed my hopes of leaving quietly. “You're one of the best programmers we have! Why on earth would you want to leave?” He started to rant at me going on and on about what Joja corp meant to everyone and to this city and how I'd be betraying the team. I knew what was coming out of his mouth was bullshit. Joja couldn't give a Damn about us, we were nothing more than statistics. Something to make money or spend money, preferably on them. So halfway through his giant tirade I tightened my bag strap and left.  
As I left I noticed how everyone was staring at me. For once everyone in the office wasn't a machine but instead people and I couldn't help but notice that I was the very reason why, it gave me a tinge of pride. However their attention was no longer on me as the manager, someone whose name no one ever bothered to learn had burst out of his office and was trying to drag me back. He grabbed my shoulder and started to pull me towards my cubicle. 

I couldn't help but sigh. I wanted to leave quiet but he clearly didn't want me to. so I decided to play along with his asinine game. As we approached my cubicle I picked up speed, surprising the slime ball and once we picked up enough speed. I spun around hurled him into my chair.

“Grab me again and that shit stain you call a face is going to get a whole lot more fucked asshole!” I pointed at him giving him one firm look before kicking his chair away.

The shit stain looked terrified, he probably thought I'd be like the others completely devoid of strength and frail like a branch but my mother's grueling training regimen and it meant that I could defend myself and it meant that he, a fat piece of crap would never be able to compete with me. I wasn't going to let him ruin my life by making me stay here not now and not when even my own family couldn't make me stay here. I knew it was selfish but I couldn't bear it no more.

Turning on my heels I walked off to the exit and as I left I could hear the whole place go crazy with cheering and screaming. Smirking I left and headed off without ever looking back and I made a vow to myself to never let my life be screwed around with Joja ever again.

 

The walk to the bus station was dreadful to say the very least. The moment I left the place the light rain turned into a full on thunderstorm and drenched me through and through. The roads and pavements were busy with people going on through their daily commute by walking. The crowd was relentless, they were jostling and pushing me around as if I was nothing. While the cars were bustled amongst each other making the act of crossing the road near impossible. I smiled as I walked by a rather confrontational argument between two taxi drivers. They were shoving each other as they pointed to their cars. They had collided with each other and were trying to lay the blame on each other. 

What creeped me out was the fact that no one besides me was looking at them. They were all brain dead and had sights on one thing and that was trying to get their next wage or finding their next opportunity to squeeze some more cash out of their fellow man. It made me even more glad that I was leaving it all behind. 

Before I knew it I was at the bus station. Any last second jitters I had were gone and forgotten as I boarded the bus to stardew valley. The place where my life was going to change forever. I really do hope it's going to be for the better. I paid for the bus ticket the day before so all I had to do was hand in my ticket to the driver. The bus driver took the ticket and put it into a little brown box. He nodded to one of the seats at the back. He stunk of beer and fried food. He had grease all over his shirt and the buttons were straining to keep it all together creating stretch marks all over. He breathed heavily and even though we were quite a distance I could still smell his breath. It was rancid and nearly made me puke but I soldiered on through and sat at the back. 

Thankfully the seats at the back weren't as disgusting the driver as they were kept in decent condition. And to my surprise we set off with no one apart from me. Which suited me just fine I didn't need no one annoy me after all. I stared out the window and looked at the rain. It gave me a somber mood as it made it look like the sky was crying, it smashed on the roof and streaked on the window leaving tear marks on the tempered glass. I started to feel a chill as the grey towers subsided into a giant grey web as we approached the highway. 

I looked into my rucksack and pulled a few things out. Some headphones, a blanket and some grilled hummus and cheese sandwiches. I finished the sandwiches rather quickly hungry from skipping breakfast, before slapping on some headphones and wrapping the blanket around me. I let the music lull me into sleep to skip the long six and a half hour journey. 

I snapped out of sleep and looked around me and what I saw surprised me and that was precisely nothing but grey. Smoke had enveloped the bus and through the dark thick mist I could hear the bus driver screaming. Was the bus on fire? Was I dead? Well clearly not since I could move around and was fully conscious so quickly I put my stuff in my bag. Preferring death over losing my blanket and headphones. I choked on the smoke which left an acrid taste in my throat. 

Getting up, I waded through the smoke and stumbled out the door. I could see the bus driver screaming on his phone and the other person on the phone was presumably a mechanic considering what just happened. This was probably the most active he had been in a while, as at this point he was heaving for breath at just shouting. Spittle flew at a voluminous rate from his mouth and his greasy comb over was in disarray. 

I decided to leave the sad sight and see where I was and couldn't help but be taken back by it all. It was so different from what I was used to. I knew nature was going to be very integral to my life but I was breath taken by the sight of it all. It was new and refreshing and something that I needed. But what was overwhelming me was the lack of noise. Being someone who lived in the city all his life I was accustomed to hearing loud noises all the time so when I got here I felt stunned by how quiet it was.

I looked around and saw a slightly run down sign with the words Stardew Valley lazily slapped on. My eyes widened in surprise, I got here before the bus broke down. I don't know if it was a coincidence or not but I really couldn't care about it. So I decided to give one look at the place before getting my camera out to take a picture. Who knows? maybe I could use it to commemorate my arrival a few years later. I took the photo and realised the the quality wasn't that great but I couldn't care less about it for now. Not like anyone did photography in the valley anyway.

Once I was done with admiring the place I started to walk towards the forest hoping to find a dirt path when I walked past a bus ticket station. (Run by Joja of course) I found two people waiting for someone one was a man who was probably in his early fifties and the other one was a woman who had a rather youthful look to her so it was hard for me to guess her age. 

I could tell from their expressions that they were expecting someone else but honestly I couldn't blame them.I didn't look like a farmer at all. I was quite tall, standing at 6 ft but to contrast against that I was rather skinny. I was in a decent state thanks to the training my mother would put me and my sister through but unlike my sister I never used it to its full potential. A life of eating junk food and working on the computer meant the two different lifestyle choices kept me at a really weird state I was neither fit or unhealthy. Still I wasn't so skinny that I was lanky and out of proportion at least. Hopefully life on the farm would change my mixed lifestyle.

Their worried expressions turned into smiles the moment I got close to them. The older one extended a hand for me to shake. “Ah you must be the new farmer we've all heard so much about”. He had a firm grip which betrayed his looks, he was dressed quite sharply in a green shirt and brown trouser with suspenders, he wore work shoes which were brown and caked in dust. He had a mature look to his face which was slightly marred by some wrinkles but was accentuated with a painstakingly trimmed moustache. To finish off his look he had a brown cap which fit quite snug on his head.

His companion was dressed in rather warm colours. She had a bright yellow jumper with a wooly brown vest. Her jeans were worn and faded with plenty of tears and rips which to me probably meant she worked as a builder or something like that it would also explain why she wore heavy duty steel toe capped boots. But what caught my attention was her fiery orange hair, it was done in a messy ponytail with bangs to brush alongside her hair. Her face was pretty and her features were rather defined. 

The man's grip on my hand made me focus on him. “Let me tell you now, your decision to move to the valley will not be regretted ever.”He beamed at me with his companion smiling along. “We decided to meet and show you where your farm and new home will be, as well give you some gifts to make your first few days here a bit more easier.” He gestured to the dirt path which was just behind us and was just about to start walking towards it when he shook his head and chuckled. His laughter was full of mirth and joy. Something I had never heard before with my time at Joja. “Oh lord where are my manners?” He played with his cap again as he introduced himself. “I am Lewis, Mayor of Pelican town and this wonderful woman here is Robin, She is going to be your best friend considering she is the one who will be renovating and building your farm.” 

She nodded along in agreement “I can't wait to work on your grandfather's farm, it's going to be a great challenge for me and it'll make your life better. But anyway I don't think we quite got your name, would you tell us?”

I was surprised by how cheery and kind they were so I ended up stuttering out my response.  
“Erm, it's Fynn ma'am.” my answer was brief and quick but it was all that was needed to evoke some emotion from her. “Oh stop please! I’m only in my forties” She giggled with a rising blush “I do appreciate the respect but please I’m not some old granny now am I?” I couldn’t stop the smile that was growing on my face, Her happy attitude was honestly quite infectious. 

“Well now that we got introductions out of the way, how about we set off for your farm I bet you're dying to see it!” I didn't really have anything else to talk to them about so we set off for what would be my new home and workplace. 

The walk we took to the farm wasn't too much of deal for me or mayor Lewis but to my suprise Robin who I had assumed to be the most fit out of all of us was panting and was starting to sweat quite badly. I looked at her confused when she returned her gaze to me.

“Surprised? Yeah I know, my upper body is in great shape but my legs are pathetically weak. I'd say it's because I barely use them between wood carving, building and running my store.” She shrugged with a look of resignation. “but now that you're here maybe you hire me to work on your farm. It'll be great exercise for keeping considering I live on the mountain.”

I gave a short chuckle amused by her advertising. “Why not?” I raised both eyebrows at her “but I should let you know I only want the best for my farm and I expect the best from you considering everything it means to me.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge I hear? Well farmer Fynn you and I are going to put each other on the test then because I charge a lot for my services” She smirked at me “I should let you know that I'm going to have a lot of fun from this.” I nodded at her with a smirk before walking on.

We walked on in comfortable silence which I was glad for. I wanted to appreciate the forest to its fullest. The deep and vibrant greens were a stark contrast to the lifeless and dull shades of greys I had grown used to. The thoughts of discontent and worry that plagued my mind were gently soothed away by the forest. 

I could definitely get used to this.

The forest which had covered the path on both sides was finally clearing after a few more minutes of walking. The sunlight had an easier time cutting through the trees and now rays of light poured in through giving the path we were on a stunning look. Eventually the path gave away and we had reached the farm.

To say I was horrified was an understatement. The farm, I knew was neglected for a long time. We couldn't help it since Grandpa was too sick to work on it and we had no time whatsoever to look after it. But still, I didn't expect to see this. Rocks and boulders were strewn about as if some giant had, in a fit of rage broke a mountain and had thrown the debris everywhere. Tree stumps and branches were in sight everywhere. And to make everything else worse the grass had covered everything the rocks and tree stumps weren't covering. It was even more annoying for me since the grass was taller than me and probably was home to innumerable insects and vermin. 

But what really got me was the state of what was supposed to be my home. There wasn't a single spot where the paint was cracked or faded and the wood it was covering was rotting and was festering away. The windows were smeared in dirt but despite all the grime on it, cracks were visibly shown on it. And despite the fact there was little wind, the windows constantly moved. The only thing that was in decent condition was the door but even that had its fair share of wear and tear. 

Mayor Lewis walked up to me with his hat in his hand and looking at me in embarrassment. “We know it needs some work, but please don't let this discourage you from working on the farm.” 

I really wanted nothing more than to go home and forget that I ever bothered to come to stardew valley. But I knew the city wasn't my home and it could never be home. I knew whether I liked it or not, this was my home and it was my future as well. 

I stood there in silence while mayor Lewis was still talking to me about how life in the valley would never be regretted and how I should stay when I saw Robin walk to the front of my home and laugh. 

“This looks crap! You’re seriously going to live here?” Robin looked at me curious and dumb-founded. 

“Robin! Don’t say that it's rude!” Mayor Lewis scolded her clearly annoyed at having his attempts of persuasion ruined. 

However I couldn't really be angry since I agreed with her. The farm was a dump and there was no other way around it.“I wouldn't be mad at her Mayor Lewis, It is a dump”. I gestured around “Look around you, this place is somewhere where no one would ever want to go near.”

Mayor lewis looked crestfallen, his bright and cheery composure was gone, replaced by a sad man who had gave up. 

“But…” I walked past him and went to the farmhouse. “It's also my home now and that, whether I like it or not is the truth”.

Mayor Lewis looked at me curiously. “And does this mean you will stay?” His lips started to tug upward forming a half smile which was full of hope. 

I said nothing but nodded my agreement. “I guess I'll have to fix this house as soon as I can though… Hey Robin how much would it cost for you to fix this place up?” I counted up the money I had in my wallet and I knew it wasn't going to be enough. I only had enough for the very bare essentials so I knew I was going to go hungry unless I could forage around which I knew was going to end with me getting poisoned on a mushroom but I couldn't bear to live in the house in that condition. I'd take being hungry for a few days over that. I looked at Robin waiting for her to say how much she was going to charge.

“Free” She said in a way completely nonplussed. “It's free if you're wondering why? Its because a home should be a safe refuge, where you can be happy and relaxed.” She tilted her head to the house “and that isn't a home, it's a dump so I'll fix it up for you for free.” 

I stood in complete disbelief at her words “But I don't even know you that well though, I mean don't you need the money?” She chuckled and shook her head “Yeah but you need a home. And I will get to know you better soon hopefully. But you could do me a favour and clear up around the house? I do need a clean working space and we can both save money on materials.”

I was about to agree when I realised something real stupid and idiotic of me. I forgot to bring or even think of getting tools. And what made it worse was that she knew somehow, instead of saying anything she just gave me a cheeky wink and started to walk off with Mayor Lewis. 

“I'll be here at four o’clock okay kid?” She waved at me with Mayor Lewis joining one last time at the dirt path before heading back into the forest, where it enshrouded them with its green veil. I could hear them laughing and talking, their shouts were nothing but quiet whispers from where I was.

I looked around me and sighed. There's not much I could do with my bare hands to clear up the huge mess around my house not that I wanted to honestly. I then looked up at the sky. It's bright blue had turned into a dark blue as the sun was setting. I realised that I might as well go sleep and worry about things tomorrow.

I approached what was supposed to be my home warily, if the outside looked like crap, then I knew inside was going to be disgusting. So I held my breath and walked in. I was surprised to say the least. Everything inside was relatively clean and in decent condition. It was all one room but it was bigger than my flat back at Zuzu city, and it also had a TV even if it was tiny so that was a huge plus in my opinion. 

I saw in the corner there was a small bed. With nothing else to do and me still being tired I decided that sleep was what I was going to do. I went to the bed before tearing off my clothes and throwing them around haphazardly. I lay down on my bed l and stared outside my window. The sun had went and stars were slowly starting to appear. I could feel sleep start to close my eyes and I welcomed the feeling. I was eager to start a new tomorrow at Stardew Valley.


	2. A sudden encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated again! Sorry I took long but things happen, but I hope you enjoy this!

I woke up early in the morning stiff like wood. The hard and rigid mattress didn't do anything good for my back, it was so bad in fact that I could barely bend my back. But I knew I couldn't afford losing time today since I'd be busy with cleaning and gathering materials for Robin so I rolled myself out of bed and got changed with the clothes I had thrown about last night. 

When I had finished changing I decided to look around to see my new home in more detail since I was too tired last night too even bother. The inside was admittedly rather dusty,I could see it clearly when the sun peered through the window. Green was a prominent colour in my house, the wallpaper was bright green with dark green leaves and to further add on to that there were house plants lying around. Thankfully there was a TV right next to a fireplace so I wouldn't be bored or cold for that matter. While I did think my house was a little bit too green, it was clean and just for that I was content and happy,well for now anyway. 

While I was looking around I saw a cardboard box in the middle of the room. I must have been really tired last night if I couldn't even notice something like that placed in front of me. Still I was really curious to see what was inside. When I started to rip it open, I noticed a small letter perched on top, on the letter it read;

To the new farmer Fynn,  
We might not know much about you, but we do know that leaving everything behind is hard and we appreciate that you did. It may not have been for our benefit but that doesn't matter, all we do care is that you're here and you're now part of our community now. And that means we'll look after you as our own, no matter what happens we'll be there to help you. And as a little welcoming gift we've given you a few tools and some cash to get you started. We hope you be successful in whatever you do and you embrace our community

From Mayor Lewis and Robin  
P.S Can you grow some peaches for me? I absolutely adore them! -Robin

After reading it I couldn't hide the huge grin I had all over my face. I was genuinely touched by them, I never had people care for me like this ever before and to have people do it now was amazing. 

I decided to see what else was stored in the bag. To my pleasant surprise,there was also a rucksack and a belt inside. Grinning to myself, I strapped the bag and belt on, as well as making sure my equipment was on securely. 

After having a tiny breakfast of a cereal bar, I made my way outside, eager to start fixing up the farm and do something worthwhile for once. 

Grabbing my axe from my belt, I set out to work on the branches and logs that were lying around. Robin would probably be able to use this wood for the work on the house and save some time on gathering them.

 

********  
Haley stumbled through the underbrush, clutching at her camera. She was drenched in sweat and irritated by the constant stings from mosquitoes. She cringed at the thought of having scars left on her skin, she worked hard to maintain it, and having some ugly little bug ruin it was the last thing she wanted.

As much as she hated the bugs that had infested the place, She had to admit it though, the forest was without a doubt one of the most beautiful places she had seen. It was worth all the irritating bug bites and scratches, as much as they did hurt. Slapping another mosquito on her arm with a grunt, she finally made her way to the spot. 

It took her an hour and many bug bites, but it was worth it. She heard from Abigail in Pierre’s store that on the farmers land that there was this beautiful little clearing hidden within and to get there you had go from the the path near Marnie’s ranch. When Haley heard of that interesting tidbit while eavesdropping on her in the care and beauty aisle, she knew she had to see it for herself and take pictures. Sure, she would be trespassing on private land but it's not like anyone would be losing anything now would they? All she wanted was a few harmless pictures.

But when she finally got there, she was breath taken. To call it beautiful would be a huge understatement. It was simply a haven to be in, the canopy up above shattered the blue of the sky, fracturing it the with the green of the leaves. Sunlight cut its way down, sifting in through the gaps, it gave the place a warm glow and contrasted against the cool spring air. 

Spring flowers were scattered across the ground, they blossomed everywhere in bursts of red,purple, white and yellow. They were vivid and brought variety to the brown and greens. Haley couldn't pass the opportunity to not take one for herself, bending down to pluck a yellow flower,she was instantly enamoured by its fragrance and decided to put it above her ear. 

After making sure the flower was safely perched on her ear, she took snaps of everything and anything that looked interesting to her. She walked around making sure she got every angle and that every shot was perfect. She wanted to capture the essence of this beautiful little haven and make sure that it got the top treatment it deserved. 

She wandered around some before sitting down next to tree exhausted, wiping sweat off her forehead she looked at her camera satisfied, this trip to the farm was well worth it. She looked at her watch and was surprised at the fact that it was just eight o'clock, she thought it would have been at least ten o'clock for all the effort it took her,but still, it was a pleasant surprise.

She was shook from her thoughts abruptly when she suddenly heard grunting followed by some cursing. She was chilled to her blood when she saw a dark silhouette through all the bushes and that the mysterious person was holding an axe. Deciding to sneak her way out and run before she was chopped up, she slowly started to get up and back away. 

She kept her eyes on the figure entire time making sure he wouldn't sneak up on her. However, this proved to be a huge mistake for Haley as she wasn't paying much attention on where she was heading to. She nearly made her way out of the clearing when she tripped over a branch, failing to stifle a scream, she quickly grabbed the attention of the Axeman. 

“Who's there!?” He grunted out before heading towards where he heard Haley fall. Fear instantly shot through her veins, chilling her ice cold and paralysed her due to how terrified she was. The terrifying man then started to cut through the bushes to get to her, she tried urging her body to do something before he broke through, but she couldn't muster the strength to even get up. She then realised she had something that she could use against the Axeman, her camera's flash. 

Running the plan through her head over and over, she'd use the flash to stun the man before making a run for it and if he tried grabbing her, she'd kick him in the shin and hope for the best. It wasn't the greatest of plans,but right now, anything would do. 

She turned the flash on and waited for him to break through, she attempted to calm herself down by breathing slowly, knowing that she had only one chance at this. Her attempts at keeping calm soon crumbled as she started to hyperventilate in fear. Her heart skipped a few beats, when she saw the blade finally make it through the dense shrubbery. 

Branches and splinters were flying everywhere as the Axeman burst through at last, as soon as he made it through, all rational thoughts escaped from her. Instead of blinding him with the camera flash, she panicked and threw the camera at the Axeman, who got hit on the head, he stumbled back before she then let out a ear splitting scream which made the Axeman stumble back even more further and yell.

“Please don't kill me! I swear I'll never come back, just let me go!” She choked out as she begged the Axeman to not kill her. “I just came for photos! That's all I swear!” 

“What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?” 

Haley suddenly stopped her screaming and wiped the tears away. She gave a look of horror and disbelief, as she saw a man who was bleeding from a rather deep cut on his forehead look at her. Now that she wasn’t panicking or crying, she could see what the Axeman actually looked like, and honestly, if he wasn’t wearing clothes that didn’t belong to a tramp, she’d say he would look half decent.

“Seriously though, what is wrong with you?” He glared at Haley while gingerly touching the deep cut on his head. 

That was all it took for Haley to break out of her stupor. She'd never been this humiliated in her life ever before and to have this tramp insult while she lying down on the ground made it worse. She'd make sure this idiot would regret it. 

“What are you talking about, you hillbilly?” She screamed, her fear burned into fury. “You're the real idiot here, walking around with a huge freaking axe and chasing after girls!” She stood up in anger, eager to make him pay for what he had made her go through.

“What?” The man was taken back by her sudden change, first she was screaming and crying on the forest floor and then changed into a screaming harpy, the only thing he could do was stand there in stunned silence, wondering how his day got so weird, so quickly. 

“Look could you just calm down?” He tried calming down the furious woman, who would have been strikingly beautiful, if she wasn’t trying to murder him. 

“Me, calm down? After what you’ve done? No way!” She got up and stomped to where he was standing and poked him hard in the chest. “First, you terrify the ever living crap out of me, and then you make me crawl on the forest, ruining my clothes and that's nothing on how humiliating this whole thing was for me!” Each point of hers was then followed up with another poke, causing the man to stumble back.

Seeing that the man was still too shocked to say anything, she carried on her abuse. “And then you have the guts to ask me what's wrong?” She glared at him, slightly out of breath from screaming.

The man finally snapped out of his daze, even more confused but he knew he had to calm her down before she got even more violent. “ Hey look, just calm down,I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do scare you like that”. His sighed in relief as she was starting to calm down. 

He then spoke to her after a minute, certain that she was calm. “I just thought you were an animal, that's why I rushed in”. His attempts at calming the blonde suddenly went down the drain.

“Did you just call me an animal?” her cheeks surged with red once more as he crept away from her, clutching his chest in fear. She walked up to him and went onto to her tiptoes to stare him dead in the eye, only to still come up a few centimeters short, so she ended up having to look up anyway.

“You are nothing more than a perverted pig, who doesn't know when to shut up, don’t you ever dare come near me ever again or I swear, you will regret it”. With that final remark she turned on her heels and walked off. 

“But, I didn’t mean to ca-”. He was abruptly cut off by Haley. “Save it, okay? I really don’t care about what else you have to say”. She walked through the underbrush, kicking and stomping the branches underneath her.

 

Fynn sighed to himself, as he saw the blonde woman disappear through the wall of green. He still found it hard to believe that, that just happened to him. Shaking his head in distaste, he reached for a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed it at the cut on his forehead. He gritted his teeth, as he felt the rivulets of blood be soaked up by his handkerchief.

After cleaning his cut, he put his blood soaked handkerchief away into his pocket and and decided to head home. He flicked his wrist to stare at his watch and was surprised that it had only been two hours since he had started cleaning up. He had reckoned he had done a decent job cleaning up around his farm since, he managed to make it a hospitable place. 

That didn’t mean it was easy, the axe was old and worn down by time and hardship, so when he did use it, it splintered constantly in his hands shredding his palms. It made every single chop with the axe unbearable and hard to do. Still, that didn't mean Fynn was one to give up when things got tough for him. Despite the pain, he cleared the area around the farm, picking up and clearing the endless wave of rocks and branches that had clustered around on his fields, as well as cutting down any trees that had grown too close to his house.

He reckoned he had more than enough wood for Robin to fix his home up, so all he’d have to do now would be to head home and just wait for her, not like he had anything else to do, aside from taking care of the cut left on his face by that crazy blonde. 

Putting his axe away back into his belt and making sure it was secure, he started to make his way home, when his eyes had caught something that was reflecting the sunlight. Curiosity pushing him onward, he saw that it was a camera left lying downwards. It had one edge covered in with red, presumably his blood. Picking it up he realised that the Blondie had left it, when she was screaming her head off she must have forgotten about it.

Fynn wanted nothing more than to head home, but something at the back of his head was nagging him to give it back. She might return even more angry than before and accuse him of being a thief, something that would ruin his reputation with the residents of pelican town, something he really didn’t need as a new farmer. Besides what’s the worst that could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change perspectives, I will continue to do so as to keep variety in this story and I will update a lot sooner since my next chapter is halfway done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I promise to make this a long term thing and I will update as humanly possible.


End file.
